Spóźnione wyznania
by akumaNakago
Summary: Po raz pierwszy postanowiłam napisać coś do warunków cudzego pojedynku na Forum Mirriel. Być może nie jedyny, ale po raz pierwszy. Ponieważ jednak zgodnie z warunkami miały to być krótkie teksty, to na jednym się zapewne nie skończy...
1. Przedmówka, czyli warunki pojedynku

_Był taki pojedynek na Forum Mirriel. Nie brałam w nim udziału, zresztą odbył się dawno po tym, jak straciłam na Mirriel prawo do pojedynkowania się. Czytałam za to jeden jedyny tekst, jaki został w tym pojedynku opublikowany (__**Issay**__ wygrała z __**Panienką**__ walkowerem). Po jego lekturze zadumałam się na krótko, w wyniku czego doszłam do wniosku, że z takimi pojedynkowymi warunkami można by napisać naprawdę wiele bardzo urozmaiconych fanfików. Co właśnie w tym miejscu postaram się uczynić._

* * *

_**Warunki pojedynku z Forum Mirriel**_

_Temat:__ spóźnione wyznanie  
__Tytuł:__ dowolny  
__Kanoniczność:__ niekoniecznie  
__Chcemy:__ wiatru  
__Długość:__ 200 słów z tytułem_

* * *

_PS Ponieważ pod słowem "wyznanie" kryje się w języku polskim całkiem sporo, a Nakago nieprzewidywalna i przewrotna bywa, radzę się spodziewać po tekstach w tym temacie niespodziewanego. I oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego. Niekoniecznie za każdym razem, oczywiście..._


	2. 1: Sposób na smoka

_**Od autorki**_

_Jakoś całkiem niedawno wpadł mi do głowy pomysł napisania jakiegoś tekstu w taki sposób, jak poniżej. W sensie, że bez zdań (zdanie jest tam dosłownie jedno, zamieszczone najzupełniej celowo). Zastanawiałam się, czy to w ogóle możliwe do zrealizowania i jak będzie brzmiało, jak się będzie czytało. Że możliwe, to się dowiedziałam, ale reszta zapewne zależy od odbioru czytelnika. No, jestem ciekawa..._

* * *

* * *

Sposób na smoka

* * *

* * *

- _Accio_ Błyskawica!

Czekanie. Drżenie kolan. Czekanie. Wzywanie, wzywanie, _wzywanie_ w duchu. Czekanie.

Świst rozcinanego drewnem powietrza, wrzask publiczności. Wreszcie na miotle. W górę, w górę, coraz wyżej! Coraz ciszej. Smok wielkości psa, ludzie niczym szpileczki. Prawie ich nie słychać.

Spokój. Lekki wiatr. Spokój. Wokół ziemskie królestwo niebieskie, więc spokój.

Niżej tłumy. Nieważne.

Niżej cementowoszare jaja. Oraz to złote. Przyczyna, cel, nagroda. Tylko je złapać. Jak znicza.

W dół zatem, do ziemi. Nagły zwód w pełnym pędzie. Niegłupi ten smok, wcale nie głupi. I wściekły. Płomień w ślepiach, płomień z pyska. Znowu unik, nie całkiem szczęśliwy: zamach kolczastym ogonem, rozdarta szata, zraniona ręka. Tylko draśnięcie - tym razem. Lepszy już tłuczek i czterej pałkarze naraz. Sposobem więc. Naokoło, dokoła, wkoło. Stwór nerwowy, nerwowszy. Do góry, na dół i znów. Aż do kresu smoczej wytrzymałości. Aż poza kres. Aż gadzina w powietrzu. Aż nura po osamotnione jajo.

Sukces! Zwycięstwo!

Zbyt wcześnie świętowane, przedwcześnie. Łopot skrzydeł, podmuch, tępe łupnięcie. Smok na ziemi, tuż za plecami. Głucha cisza na trybunach. Gorący oddech. Groza, strach, przerażenie. Ogromny łeb coraz niżej, nisko, na wysokości ciemnowłosej głowy. Łomot serca, _panikapanikapanika_. Czarny jęzor, lśniące kły. Nogi z waty, z kamienia. Zgrzytliwy, drwiący szept:

- Wystarczyło poprosić, wiesz?

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk _**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Mrs. Sniffy**__ Miło mi, że tak uważasz. Ja jakoś wciąż mam wątpliwości odnośnie tego tekstu. Ale skoro żaden z komentarzy nie jest zbyt krytyczny... to może się mylę :-P. Ja, z kolei - nie jestem pewna, czy w odróżnieniu od Ciebie - pomysłów mam pełno, ale wciąż nie mam czasu albo Wena na ich realizację. Ile mi się pomysłów kurzy na dysku... *z cierpką miną kręci głową* Cóż, pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że przynajmniej część z nich zrealizuję. Nie, nie studiuję. I raczej nigdy studiować nie będę - nie wyobrażam sobie siebie w roli studentki, szczególnie gdybym miała jednocześnie pracować. Podziwiam osoby, którym to się udaje. Ja jestem na to zdecydowanie zbyt leniwa i mało obowiązkowa. Temu też najpewniej należy przypisać moją ostatnio małą aktywność. Nie chce mi się. Może przez to, co się wokół mnie dzieje i co mnie dotyka... Nie wiem. Staram się i będę się starać bardziej przykładać do moich tekstów i tłumaczeń, ale gwarancji żadnej dać nie mogę._

_**Klio**__ A nie lepiej się zarejestrować i zaznaczyć mój profil jako alert? Wtedy byś, o ile się orientuję (pewna nie jestem, bo nie mam żadnego autora zaznaczonego w alertach), dostawała na maila powiadomienie, gdybym wkleiła tu cokolwiek nowego albo cokolwiek aktualizowała. No, ale może Ty po prostu wolisz codziennie sprawdzać mój profil :-D. Teraz już rozumiem, skąd mam tyle wejść w profilu... ;-) Osobiście nie wierzę, aby potterowskie smoki były choćby fizycznie zdolne do posługiwania się ludzkim językiem; wątpię nawet, aby były inteligentne, lecz mogę dopuścić możliwość, że w tej kwestii się mylę. Czytałam jednak fanfik, w którym smoki były inteligentne i mówiły... po angielsku... oczywiście w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi ludźmi poza smokerami... Pomyślałam sobie, że gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, to zakończenie wariackiej akcji Harry'ego w czwartym tomie mogłoby właśnie tak wyglądać. O ile smoczyca miałaby na tyle przetrącone poczucie humoru, oczywiście :-P. Rzeczywiście, nie pisało się tego łatwo, co chwila łapałam się na tym, że chcę użyć orzeczenia. Ale czasem miewam ochotę na mały eksperyment, napisanie czegoś w sposób, w jaki jeszcze nie pisałam. Powodem najczęściej jest ciekawość: jeśli jeszcze nie spotkałam się z podobnie napisanym tekstem, to zastanawiam się, czy da się w ten sposób coś napisać, i piszę, aby to sprawdzić; jeżeli się spotkałam z podobnym wykonaniem w cudzym utworze, to zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy też bym tak umiała - i znowu sprawdzam. A potem poddaję Wam pod ocenę, bo sama tego ocenić nie umiem. Prawdę mówiąc, pomysł na taką formę podsunęła mi bardzo_czarny_kot z Forum Mirriel, której w komentarzu do jednego z jej fanfików wytknęłam nadużywanie równoważników zdań. Później - sporo czasu później - zastanowiło mnie, czy nie dałoby się napisać w ten sposób całego tekstu, nawet jeśli krótkiego. Efekt widzieliście ;-). Klio, moja droga, wierna komentatorko (przynajmniej tutaj :-D), do tłumaczeń Wen nie jest potrzebny, uwierz. Tłumaczenia wymagają przede wszystkim czasu i chęci. A mnie od jakiegoś czasu jednego i drugiego brakuje. Bez obaw jednak, żadnego tłumaczenia ani tekstu własnego (no, może z wyjątkiem jednego) nie porzucam i wszystko zostanie zaktualizowane. Kiedyś. W swoim czasie, że tak powiem._

_**duszek_zły**__ It's alive! :-P Jak wiadomo, zaskakująca puenta jest cechą większości kiepskich drabble... a to jest, tak na dobrą sprawę, podwójne drabble. Więc z tymi zakończeniami to tak nie do końca... wbrew nazwie :-P. Dobrze, bredzę. Cieszę się, w każdym razie, że Ci się podobało._

_**Lossie**__ Miło mi, że zdołałam Cię rozbawić, to bardzo pocieszające. Jeśli chodzi o pojedynki na Forum Mirriel, obawiam się, że mogło się tu wkraść pewne nieporozumienie. Otóż nie mogę się pojedynkować, bo mam na koncie trzy Czyrakobulwy (w porywach do czterech - to chyba kompletny rekord :-P), czyli trzy (w porywach do czterech) razy nie wysłałam tekstu na czas. Co ja sądzę o podejściu Moderacji Forum do części tych przypadków, to moje, faktem jednak pozostaje, że nie mogę się pojedynkować zgodnie z Regulaminem... plus minus. Zresztą nie każdy pojedynek wygrałam, około 1/3 mam na koncie pojedynków przegranych, a część wygrałam naprawdę niewielką przewagą punktów. Jak to w sporcie ;-). Harry, zgodnie z jego fanfikową manierą (znaczy: często mu się to w fanfikach zdarza) powinien był tu na końcu zemdleć. I kto go wie, może nawet zemdlał..._


	3. 2: Wróżba dla nowożeńców

.

* * *

* * *

Wróżba dla nowożeńców

* * *

* * *

W szyby waliły strugi miotanego wiatrem deszczu, dla niej jednak był to najpiękniejszy dzień życia.

_- Wiosną roku pełnoletności waszej pierworodnej córki, waszego magicznego dziecka, Voldemort przepadnie na zawsze _- brzmiały słowa tradycyjnej przepowiedni na ich ślubie.

Z zapałem zabrali się do płodzenia potomstwa. Dla dobra świata, naturalnie.

Teraz trzymała w ramionach owoc ich starań. Śliczny, maleńki, rudy jak oni oboje.

- Jak damy jej na imię? - spytała siedzącego obok męża.

- Yyy... jemu - poprawił nieskoro. - To chłopiec.

- Ale... ale przecież... pierworodna miała być dziewczynka!

- Dumbledore twierdzi, że... tego... że przepowiednia mówi o pierworodnej córce, ale nie o pierworodnym dziecku. Przed nią możemy mieć jeszcze synów... - wyznał, głaszcząc maleństwo po policzku.

- A-ha. - Podejrzliwie zmrużyła oczy. - A czy Dumbledore nie _stwierdził_ przypadkiem, _ilu_ synów _możemy_ mieć, _zanim _urodzi nam się _pierworodna córka_?

- Cóż... - Odkaszlnął. - Jego zdaniem "magiczne dziecko" oznacza, że będzie... no wiesz... że to, którym dzieckiem będzie, jest liczbą magiczną.

- SIÓDMA?! - wrzasnęła. - Mamy najpierw mieć SZEŚCIU synów?! O Merlinie... - Z jękiem upadła na poduszki.

W szyby waliły strugi miotanego wiatrem deszczu, dla niego jednak był to najpiękniejszy dzień życia.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk _**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Klio**__ No nie, Molly spodziewała się, że pierwsza będzie córka. Jaka zdrowa na umyśle kobieta planuje urodzenie i wychowanie siedmiorga dzieci? (nie chcę tu znieważać osób posiadających liczne potomstwo, ale coś takiego wyjątkowo nie chce mi się pomieścić w głowie) Artur. Artur sobie może być opanowany - płodzenie dzieci należy raczej do przyjemności, a to nie on miał chodzić w ciąży (acz na niego wypadło znoszenie ciążowych nastrojów żony... cóż, zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że ma dużo pracy, i później wracać z Ministerstwa :-P), rodzić oraz - przede wszystkim, bo to przecież najbardziej czaso- i pracochłonne - wychowywać te dzieci. Naprawdę podziwiam Molly w tej kwestii, naprawdę. Ja bym tak nie mogła. Nie musisz mi pisać elaboratów, Klio, niedługi komentarz w zupełności wystarczy. Jak zwykle jestem Ci wdzięczna za wyrażenie opinii._

_**Aś**__ Rany! Mam nadzieję, że się za bardzo nie potłukłaś..._

_**Anula93**__ Jak to mówią: "Oto skutki..." Nie, nie "picia wódki", tylko pieszego pójścia na stację (półtora godziny), aby stamtąd pojechać pociągiem do domu (piętnaście minut). Jak się idzie i nie ma się co robić (poza _iściem_, oczywiście), to najdziwniejsze pomysły przychodzą człowiekowi do głowy. A przynajmniej mi. Ten był na szczęście zaplanowany jako krótki tekst, więc znalazłam czas na jego realizację. Z innymi pomysłami niestety bywa znacznie gorzej :-(. PS Witam ponownie wśród komentatorów moich wypocin :-D._

_**Zocha**__ Nie sądzę, aby się dało. I nawet nie jestem pewna, czy bym chciała. Swego czasu - przez ten około jeden rok pojedynkowania się - byłam istnym wyczynowcem, rzadko były okresy, kiedy nie miałabym do napisania choćby jednego pojedynku, a często miałam ich kilka jednocześnie. Nie powiem, było to bardzo inspirujące, z pojedynków pochodzą moje najlepsze (przynajmniej według mnie) fanfiki. Mimo to jednak było to męczące, ponieważ nie potrafiłam przestać. To było jak narkotyk, nałóg, pojedynkowanie się wciągnęło mnie niczym trąba powietrzna. Chyba się cieszę, że już tego nie mogę robić - gdybym mogła, pewnie bym to robiła z takim samym zapałem jak wcześniej, co zapewne niebawem by mnie kompletnie wykończyło. Może tak jest jednak lepiej... Cieszę się, że utworek Ci się spodobał. Nieskromnie przyznam, że ja też dosyć go lubię :-D._


	4. 3: Spowiedź

_Tym razem coś z zupełnie innej beczki, w zupełnie innym stylu i zupełnie innym klimacie. W końcu nie każde _spóźnione wyznanie_ bywa humorystyczne..._

* * *

* * *

Spowiedź

* * *

* * *

- Wybacz mi, ojcze, bo zgrzeszyłem.

- Ale ja nie jestem księdzem!

- Myślą, mową i uczynkiem. Zaniedbaniem raczej nie; nie przypominam sobie, abym czegokolwiek zaniedbał.

- Nie słyszałeś? Nie. Jestem. Księdzem!

- Wiesz, nie lubię, kiedy mi się przerywa, więc się z łaski swojej zamknij. Albo cię uciszę.

- Co?! Ty bezczelny...!

- _Silencio_. Widzisz? Nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Twoja wina, twoja wina, twoja bardzo wielka wina.

- Mmm...

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... Co to ja... Aha. Zgrzeszyłem i tak dalej. Kradłem, kłamałem, oszukiwałem. Doprowadziłem do śmierci jednej szlamy, nie żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie, i mówiłem fałszywe świadectwa przeciw półbliźniemu swemu. Planuję też morderstwa. Zanim jednak zabiję po raz pierwszy, chcę ci coś wyznać. Lepiej późno niż wcale, jak to mówią mugole. Widzisz? Wiele się od was nauczyłem. Powinieneś być ze mnie dumny, ojcze. Ależ tak, jestem twoim synem. Twoim bękartem półkrwi.

- Wiedziałem! Ta dziwka, zdzira, ta wiedźma! Zaczarowała go, omamiła! Ta...!

- Witaj, dziadku. _Silencio_. Miło się z tobą rozmawiało. Jestem twoim synem, Thomasie Riddle. Noszę nawet twoje plugawe imię i nazwisko. Bez obaw, wkrótce je zmienię. Będziesz miał swego bękarta na całą wieczność, chociaż nikt nie będzie wiedział, że jesteś moim ojcem. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ja nie będę miał ojca. Już nigdy. _Avada kedavra_.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_

* * *

_

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	5. 4: Zemsta jest moja

_Do spłodzenia poniższego sprowokowała mnie pewna rozmowa na Forum Mirriel. Toteż ta część "Spóźnionych wyznań" dedykowana jest uczestniczkom owej rozmowy, szczególnie zaś __**Zoe**__._

_Widzicie, dziewczyny, Wy sobie tak _niewinnie_ rozmawiacie, a potem ludzie przez Was cierpią... :-P_

* * *

Zemsta jest moja

* * *

Pogrzeb był czysto symboliczny. Trudno, aby było inaczej, skoro brakowało ciała.

Poza tym było wszystko. Kwiaty, wzruszające mowy, potoki łez, porywisty wiatr i ulewa, jakby cały świat opłakiwał czarodzieja, który zginął - och! - jakże młodo.

Po uroczystościach żałobnych przy pomniku została najbliższa krewna zmarłego. Zrozumiałe, że chciała się pożegnać bez świadków.

- Pamiętam, jak upadałeś - powiedziała. - Pamiętam wyraz zdumienia na twojej twarzy. To było dziwne, prawda? Klątwa ciotki Belli nie powinna cię była dosięgnąć, prawda? Ale nie to cię zaskoczyło, prawda? Wiedziałeś, co _naprawdę_ cię trafiło, wiedziałeś, że to zaklęcie znają tylko aurorzy.

Zniżyła głos do szeptu.

- Mama mi opowiedziała, wiesz? Zaraz po tym, jak uciekłeś z Azkabanu. Zanim zobaczyłam cię po raz pierwszy. Byłeś jeszcze dzieckiem, prawda? Kto mógłby cię podejrzewać o coś takiego... Chociaż... jakim problemem dla zdeterminowanego trzynastoletniego czarodzieja jest zgwałcić kuzynkę?

Rozejrzała się, a potem uśmiechnęła. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że potrafi się tak uśmiechać. Śmiało mogłaby konkurować z Bellatriks Lestrange... i najpewniej wygrałaby.

- Odbiorę ci wszystko. Dobre imię, jeśli kiedykolwiek je odzyskasz. Ale zacznę od twojego ostatniego przyjaciela. Mam nadzieję, że cię to naprawdę zaboli, _ojcze_.

Splunąwszy na symboliczny grób Syriusza Blacka, Nimfadora Tonks odeszła z podniesioną głową.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "**Review this Story / Chapter**"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "**Submit Feedback / Review**" i gotowe._


	6. 5: Patent na durnia

_Jak to się mówi, idziemy za ciosem. Kolejny niewesoły tekst. Chociaż, kto wie, może niektórych rozbawi ;-). Choćby swoją schematycznością. No cóż..._

* * *

Patent na durnia

* * *

To była jakaś mieścina gdzieś w Sussex; nie pamiętam nazwy. Mieliśmy się _zabawić_, lecz pechowo trafiliśmy na ludzi Dumbledore'a. Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach rozdzieliliśmy się i każdy walczył na własną rękę. Ja trafiłem na jakąś szczupłą postać. Nie miałem pojęcia, z kim się pojedynkuję, dopóki na niebie nie pojawiła się jaskrawa czaszka, nakazująca nam odwrót. W jej blasku ujrzałem zielone oczy i rude włosy mojej przeciwniczki. Nie wróciłem ze wszystkimi.

- Lily - powiedziałem.

- Severus - odparła po chwili wahania, wciąż we mnie celując. - Poddajesz się?

- Oszalałaś?

- To dlaczego opuściłeś różdżkę?

- Nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć.

- Jesteśmy wrogami - przypomniała.

- Nigdy nie będę twoim wrogiem, Lily. Nigdy.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo... - Umilkłem. Bałem się jej to powiedzieć. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie w tym momencie, to kiedy? - Bo cię kocham.

Zacisnęła na różdżce obie dłonie.

- Ty durniu! - wysyczała przez zęby. - Ty patentowany durniu! Teraz mi to mówisz? Teraz, kiedy jestem żoną Jamesa Pottera? Kiedy nie mogę już być z tobą?

- Możesz - próbowałem ją przekonać. - Czemu nie? Przecież... to tylko ślub.

- Za późno, Severusie. Za późno. - Położyła dłoń na brzuchu. - A mogłam nosić _twoje_ dziecko... Żegnaj, Severusie - powiedziała smutno i deportowała się.

Gdzieś w Sussex po raz ostatni widziałem Lily. Ale nie pamiętam gdzie.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	7. 6: Z powodu istnienia pewnego epilogu

_Po prostu musiałam. Przepraszam..._

* * *

Z powodu istnienia pewnego epilogu

* * *

Był pogodny wrześniowy dzień, wiał lekki wiatr, blizna nie bolała Harry'ego od dziewiętnastu lat i wszystko było dobrze. No, prawie wszystko.

- Kocham cię, Ginny...

- Wiem.

- ...ale nie w ten sposób.

Żona wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

- Co?

- No wiesz, nie kocham cię w sposób romantyczny. To byłoby niemożliwe. Jestem gejem.

- Od kiedy?

- Od zawsze. Wcześniej nie mogłem ujawniać moich preferencji, bo to było niezgodne z fabułą. Musiałem chodzić z tobą, ożenić się z tobą, mieć z tobą troje dzieci... Z Draconem spotykałem się potajemnie.

- Z Malfoyem? - krzyknął wstrząśnięty Ron.

- Ja również - przyznała Hermiona.

- Co ty również? - wrzasnął jej mąż. - Również jesteś gejem?

- Nie - zaprzeczyła spokojnie. - Ja również z Draconem spotykałam się potajemnie.

- Draco jest biseksualny - wtrącił Harry, zanim Ron zdążył się zdziwić.

- Ale... my mamy dzieci... Wy macie dzieci... Malfoy ma dzieci...

- To wszystko na potrzeby epilogu - westchnęła Hermiona. - A że epilog właśnie się skończył...

- Nie musimy się rozstawać - Harry pośpiesznie wszedł jej w słowo.

- Naturalnie - przytaknęła. - Im więcej, tym weselej. Draco na pewno się nie sprzeciwi. To taki miły chłopiec...

Ginny i Ron przyjrzeli się sobie uważnie, po czym pocałowali się namiętnie. Skryty za pobliskim filarem Draco z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

I wszystko było dobrze.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	8. 7: Cztery razy po dwa razy

_Przed chwilą z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu (a może i bez) przypomniało mi się piąte _spóźnione wyznanie_, to o Severusie i Lily, które większości (nieznacznej, ale zawsze) czytelników, jacy je skomentowali, nie przypadło do gustu (nie żeby mnie to dziwiło...). Być może jednak przynajmniej fakt, że dzięki skojarzeniu z tym to właśnie nieudanym tekścikiem powstało poniższe, choćby w części usprawiedliwi napisanie i opublikowanie "Patentu na durnia"._

_Może być?..._

* * *

Cztery razy po dwa razy

* * *

Wpadł do gabinetu jak letnia burza. Pergaminy na biurku zafalowały lekko; profesor bez patrzenia przytrzymał je ręką.

- Nie rób wiatru, Potter - rzucił obojętnie.

Młodszy czarodziej w milczeniu pomachał mu czymś nad głową.

- Nie rób wiatru, mówiłem.

- Przestanę, jak mi to wyjaśnisz, Snape - parsknął Harry.

Severus wreszcie uniósł wzrok znad stosu wypracowań.

- Co to jest? - Zmrużył oczy, śledząc spojrzeniem powiewającą przed nosem kartkę.

- Akt ślubu.

- Pobrałeś się? Gratulacje.

- TWÓJ akt ślubu!

- Nie wyjdę za ciebie. Seks to jedno, ale małżeństwo? Brrr...

- TWÓJ akt ślubu z MOJĄ matką!

Mistrz eliksirów zaniemówił.

- Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? - lamentował Harry, rwąc z głowy rozczochrane włosy.

- Dlaczego TY mi nie powiedziałeś? - Ocknął się Severus. - To przecież oznacza, że wcale nie jestem gejem!

- Nie jesteś gejem? Czemu mi wcześniej nie mówiłeś? Przez ciebie spałem z niegejem! A mogłem zostać z Ginny i mieć już troje dzieciaków...

- Chcesz mieć dzieci? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? Nie dodawałbym ci do soku eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego!

- Poiłeś mnie eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym? Czemu nic...

Ekhm. Zostawmy ich może zanim zobaczymy coś, czego nie powinniśmy. Wiadomo bowiem skądinąd, że zakochani lubią godzić się w łóżku. Względnie na jakiejkolwiek innej płaszczyźnie. Albo krzywiźnie: krześle, stole, biurku...

- Na biurku? Czemu dopiero teraz...

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	9. 8: O całe pięć tomów

_Ósmym "Spóźnionym wyznaniem" miało być coś zupełnie innego, zarówno jeśli chodzi o bohaterów, jak i wydźwięk. Tak się jednak złożyło, że trzecia osoba komentująca poprzednie... opowiadanko z tej serii wyraziła życzenie przeczytania czegoś o swojej ulubionej postaci. Nie mogłam go nie spełnić, tym bardziej, że pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy praktycznie od razu, miałam tylko _drobne_ problemy z jego realizacją._

_Tak zatem poniższe "Spóźnione wyznanie" dedykowane jest __**Vivian Zabini**__, z której sugestii powstało._

_Nakago_

_PS Na wszelki wypadek pragnę zapewnić, że nikogo nie zamierzałam tym tekstem obrazić. A ewentualne podobieństwa do osób żyjących lub zmarłych są niezamierzone i przypadkowe ;-)._

* * *

O całe pięć tomów

* * *

Kiedy gruchnęła wieść, że jeden ze Ślizgonów zamierza wygłosić oświadczenie, wśród zainteresowanych zawrzało. Oznaczonego dnia w oznaczonym miejscu zebrał się ogromny tłum, który Wielka Sala pomieściła chyba wyłącznie dzięki magii. Dominujące wśród zgromadzonych nastolatki płci żeńskiej trajkotały z podnieceniem. Zamilkły dopiero na widok młodego Murzyna, który wszedł na umieszczone tuż przed stołem nauczycielskim podwyższenie. Przez chwilę panowała taka cisza, że można by usłyszeć najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. Gdyby wiało, naturalnie.

Miny większości zebranych świadczyły o niebotycznym zdumieniu.

- Ekhm - odkaszlnął młodzieniec. Po czym powiedział głośno, wyraźnie i bardzo, ale to bardzo zdecydowanie: - Ja, Blaise Zabini, pragnę oświadczyć z całą powagą i stanowczością, że jestem płci męskiej i należę do czarnej rasy.

Na reakcję nie musiał długo czekać. Dziewczęta poderwały się ze swoich miejsc jakby podpalono im szaty.

- Nieprawda! - wrzeszczała jedna. - Blaise jest niebieskooką blondynką!

- Ty, głupia, pomyliło ci się z Draconem - warknęła jej sąsiadka. - Blaise jest brunetką.

- Bzdura! - krzyczał ktoś z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. - Blaise jest Metysem, to przecież oczywiste!

- Koreańczykiem!

- Chyba Koreanką!

- Wcale że nie, bo jest rudy i ma zielone oczy!

- Rudy? Jak Łasica? Nie obrażaj Ślizgonów! Zabini to stuprocentowy nordyk!

Blaise patrzył na otaczające go pandemonium ze zgrozą. Czyżby nieco się ze swoim oświadczeniem... spóźnił?

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	10. 9: Czego nie chcemy

_Wiecie, ja cały czas mam napisane to "Spóźnione wyzwanie", które miało być ósme (nie, to nie jest to poniżej). Ale ponieważ coś nieskoro idzie Wam komentowanie ostatniej części, wciąż sobie leży i czeka. Może to i lepiej..._

_W każdym razie dzisiaj naszedł mnie pomysł na kolejny tekścik - nie wiem, czy można go do końca nazwać "Spóźnionym wyznaniem", postanowiłam jednak napisać go w takiej konwencji i zamieścić właśnie tutaj._

_Poniższy tekst zawdzięczamy wszyscy głównie Mortce, która dziś na Forum Mirriel napisała... to, co napisała (szczegóły w postscriptum, pod tekstem, żeby niektórym osobom nie zepsuć niespodzianki; zalecam czytać PS. po przeczytaniu "Czego nie chcemy", lecz oczywiście postąpicie, jak będziecie... chcieli). Z tej też przyczyny poniższe z całego serca dedykowane jest __**Mortce**__. Może nawet to przeczyta... Może nawet jej się spodoba... ;-)_

_Nakago_

* * *

Czego nie chcemy

* * *

- Mama!

- Mamo.

- Mamo, a dzie jest...

- Gdzie. Gdzie jest.

- Gdzie jest tata?

- Musiał wcześnie rano pojawić się w gildii. Jedz śniadanko, kochanie, póki ciepłe.

**xXxXx**

Stała przy otwartym oknie; łagodna bryza rozwiewała jej brązowe loki. Kiedy usłyszała za sobą szum sieci Fiuu, nie obejrzała się. Wiedziała, że to nie ten, na którego czeka.

- Cześć, Hermiono.

- Witaj, Ron.

- Słuchaj, nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać w przyglądaniu się... kupie kompostu, jeśli dobrze widzę... ale mam interes do twojego męża.

- Nie ma go. Dyrektorka poprosiła o konsultację, więc przed chwilą deportował się do Hogsmeade.

**xXxXx**

Zacisnęła powieki, kiedy gorący oddech owiał jej szyję. Szorstkie dłonie muskały skórę, wzbudzając fale ognia w całym ciele, a potem jego język... ten język...

Jęknęła i niechętnie otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę leżała, dyszała ciężko, przyzwyczajała się do panującej wokół ciszy... oraz bezruchu. Później odwróciła głowę. Na poduszce obok w świetle pełni księżyca zobaczyła zapisany pergamin. Chwyciła różdżkę, rzuciła ciche "_Lumos_!" i przeczytała: "Poszedłem nazbierać akonitu. S."

Ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach, zastanawiała się, komu przemodelować facjatę...

**xXxXx**

_- Sorry, Hermiono - powiedziałam chyba bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Otarłam pot z czoła. - Staram się tylko wypełnić warunki pojedynku. To nie ja wymyśliłam "Temat: Snamione" przy jednoczesnym zastrzeżeniu: "Czego nie chcemy: Snape'a"..._

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_PS. Mortka napisała (między innymi ;-)) co następuje: "[...] warunek "czego nie chcemy: Snape'a" był w ostatnich czasach w zasadzie wymogiem większości pojedynków." Nic nie poradzę na to, że prawie natychmiast pojawiła mi się przed oczami wizja powyżej opisana. A miałam wrażenie, że już nigdy, poza tym jednym pojedynkiem, kiedy się na to zdobyłam, nie napiszę Snamione... (z drugiej strony na temat Snarry miałam podobne złudzenia, a Snarry'owe "Spóźnione wyznanie" od jakiegoś czasu wisi tu sobie, nieprawdaż?)_

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
